Fixing the Shattered Glass
by Words4You
Summary: Third book in the series Fire Girl. After the car crash Prim has been in healing for two years. Peeta hates Katniss. And Katniss is trying to fix her life. Rory has been in medical school trying to cope with Prim, and Madge has continueed her University. If Prim gets better can she fix the broken glass and mend ehr relationship with Rory. Can Katniss fix Peeta?
1. Chapter 1

**I wanted to thank everyone for their continued support of my story. I'm dedicating this chapter to **Cookie Lover-1234. Thanks so much for being a good fan.

**So welcome to book three everyone.**

**This book takes place two years into the future. Prim and Rory are eighteen. Peeta and Katniss are twenty. **

Rory (POV)

Why did we have to watch the vow on the last day of school before Christmas. I mean we're in college. We don't need a fun day. I was excepted into the Capitol's medical school. I was never interested in it, but after Prim's accident, and spending every day of my summer at the hospital watching Prim I had this need to. Rosalie ended up getting into the school to become a nurse. She had always had the intent to go into the medical field though. Watching it was the biggest mistake of my life. I didn't really know what it was about. It started off with a married couple. However; then the people started kissing. The girl took of her seatbelt and they were hit by a massive truck. She went through the window. Her head reached the glass and I popped out of my chair and ran out of the classroom.

"Rory?" called the professor, but I kept going. I don't want to know how this movie ends. I lean my head against the locker trying not to cry, but I lose it. I had done so well this year. I hadn't cried since last month, but it's impossible.

I feel a small hand on my back, "Rory." The voice belongs to Rosalie.

"I'm so sorry I didn't warn you, I wasn't thinking," she says.

"It's fine, but I don't want to know how the story ends," I say, "Plus that wasn't anything like Prim's accident. She was thrown fifty feet from the car."

"I'm so sorry this happened to her I really am."

"I just… I just want her back. Normal, smiling, not in a hospital," I say.

"How is she, have you heard anything?"

"No, no one from her family has heard anything. The last I heard is she was moved from the District Twelve Hospital, to the most expensive hospital in the world that takes care of the most critical patients. If she survives they are supposed to teach her to walk," I tell her.

"Has she woken up?"

"They woke her up five months after the accident. They had to put her into a coma condition, to keep the brain from swelling any further," I say wiping my eyes, "She was awake for two minutes. That was the most she could be awake, and she couldn't talk or move. I just stood there staring at her. I said I was sorry."

"She had a ninety nine death rate, and she is still living. That has to count for something," Rosalie says.

"I want her to die, I don't want her in pain," I say.  
"But she might survive and be normal and that is worth all of the pain in the world," Rosalie tells me.

"She won't be normal, that would take a miracle," I whisper.

"It's Christmas, miracles can happen you know," she says.

Katniss (POV)  
Mother moved to start a hospital in Four. I never went to college. How can I after Prim and Peeta's accident. I have no clue how Prim is doing, and Peeta doesn't remember me. In fact he hates me. Something abnormal happened when he hit his head and he went crazy when he saw me.

"_Mrs. Everdeen Peeta is up," The doctor said. A huge smile spread across my face when she opened the door and I saw him sitting up in bed. _

"_Peeta!" I cried running over to hug him. He leapt from the bed and started walking towards me. He raised his hand… I thought it was to caress me, instead he punched me. Knocking me out cold. He was sent to a center where they will try to help him regain his memory. I remember as they were taking him into the car. I was watching the scene. He was screaming about how much he hates me, and a bunch of horrible, heartbreaking things. That was almost a year and a half ago. I still remember it as if it was yesterday. _

I hear a knock on the door and as usual I just sit staring at the fire. The person brakes down the door and enters. It's Gale. We've gotten a lot closer. He's really the only person I have. Madge went to university to become a politician. Mother left to go to Four. Peeta and Prim are gone. Finnick and Annie, who is now better ,moved to Four to get married.

"Catnip?" Gale says walking over, "I was told to come check on you, because you haven't been seen in two weeks." I just sit motionless. It's my depression. My thoughts get all muddled up sometimes making me become frozen with panic. Gale takes a bowl of ice cold water and dumps it on me. It's the only thing that drags me out of it.

"Thank you," I say shaking.

"Why don't you go take a shower," he offers. Just then the phone rings and I run to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Is this Katniss Everdeen?" A women voice sounds on the other end.

"Yes it is," I say.

"This is Doctor Morgan. I have been taking care of Prim," she tells me.

"Yes," I say, "What's wrong?"

"Well actually nothing is wrong. It's miracle news. In the past year we have been trying to keep her awake for more than an hour. We were able to keep her awake for a day now. She is on a normal cycle of sleeping and eating. Five months ago she ate soap all by herself, and she is talking. We are also seeing great process in walking," she says.

I start crying, "So all good news any bad news?"

"We still have a ways to go, but she is able to talk and she wants to see you. She could remember her phone number. She even remembers bits and pieces of the car crash. It was a very tramatizing experience. She will have to see a therapist to deal with the issues. She is also getting flashbacks, however we didn't think she'd live never mind talk, and eat. We think we will also have success in walking," she tells me.

"Oh my god thank you so much," I say. I'm literally bawling.

"She also keeps talking about Rory and Reed," she says.

"Rory is I don't know what they are. They were best friends, then they dated then they broke up, he is really upset over the whole thing though. And Reed was her current boyfriend. He lived next door, but him and his dad moved to Four after Prim's accident," I say.

"I think Prim will be able to come home very soon. I'll keep you posted, but expect her soon. She's not allowed to talk to you yet, but let your family members know," she says.

"I will thank you so much," I say hanging up the phone.

"What?" Gale asks me.

"She… she is talking and eating and they are working on walking, and she's going to be okay," I say starting to cry again. Gale hugs me tightly.

"That's great," he says, "I have to tell Rory."

Rory (POV)

"Rory, I mean I know it's hard, but." Rosalie stops talking when my phone rings.

"Hello," I say.

"Rory," Gale says.

"What Gale?" I ask annoyed.

"Dude calm yourself with the snippiness. I have good news," he says.

"What is it?"

"Prim is eating, and talking and they are working on the walking part. She might be home soon. She also remembers you," Gale tells me.

"She's okay?"

"Yep, isn't that a miracle?" Now I'm crying from tears of joy.

"When is she coming home?"

"Not sure, but soon. I'll keep you posted," he said.

"Thanks Gale, thanks for telling me. I'm speechless," I say before hanging up.

**So Review if you want me to continue this story. Thanks to all of my supporters. **


	2. Wedding

**This chapter is dedicated to MarEverdeen. She doesn't speak English as her first language and still sent me a PM to cheer me up. I really appreciate her going out of her way to make me feel better. So sweet. I also have many other people who I would like to dedicate chapters to. So I'm going to have to write my chapters quick so some of you don't get upset. So for anyone who has reviewed a lot in the near future a chapter will be dedicated to you. **

Katniss (POV)  
The house was almost ready for Prim to come home. I didn't plan a whole party, because she still Is not perfect at walking, or talking, and I don't want to shock her. However, I make sure that all of the pillows are in the right place, everything is dusted and polished, and vanilla which is her favourite scent is the candly that is burning. Out of the corner of my eye I see a black car from the Capitol drive into our driveway. When I answer the door I see Prim, and a younger lady with black hair and green eyes.

"Prim," I say hugging her. Her arm is a little awkward, but she manages to give me a small hug.

"K-Katniss," she says slowly. I just clutch on to her and cry. Finally the women speaks.

"Hello, I'm Mrs. Morgan. I need to speak to Prim every week over the phone, but here is her notepad. Get her to write in it every day. As well as make her recite a page of this book every day," she said handing me a big brown book, "I have to get back to the Capitol, but it had been a pleasure watching Prim get better, and I'm sure that she will make a full recovery."

Before she can leave I grab her arm and hug her, "You have no idea how thankful I am. You saved my sister," I say.

She smiles, "I'm glad I could help her… you know this is truly a miracle."

"I know," I say. I watch her car leave and take off down the driveway. I turn around and see Prim bendingover slowly to take off her shoes. I run to help her, but she brushes me off.

"Katniss I-I-I have to d-do this myself," she tells me.

I back away, Yes, you are so right," I say. After she successfully takes her shoes off she looks at me awkwardly.

"What?"

"Well I don't know," she says.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know what to do," she says.

"Do what you normally do," I say.

"What I normally do i-i-is practice with my couches on speech and my writing," she tells me.

"Well why don't you go to your room and check it out," I say. She nods and starts to walk up the stairs. After about five minutes she is finally at the top. I bit my lip.

"Prim!" I say running up the stairs.

"Yes?" she answers.

"When are you allowed to go into town?" I ask.

"I can go now, but I'd rather wait until I'm fully better," she says.

"Prim you are fully better," I say.

"No, I have a horrible stutter, a-and I c-can't walk great."  
"When you are better would you like me to throw you a party?"

She smiles, "When I'm better you can throw me a party."

Prim (POV)

I look at myself in the mirror. This is going to be an internal struggle for now on. I have scars on my face, arms, legs… everywhere. My head is half shaved, and my skin in sickly pale. I put on my grey track pants, and a blue tank top. I even decide to try something and put my hair in a bun. My head is still covered in hair, but half of it is like a boy cut. I thought that if I put it in a bun it might hide it. My hands flop around awkwardly. After the brain surgery I had to learn how to do everything again. I manage to get it up in a bun on top of my head which causes me to feel very proud. I thought about attempting make- up, but the effort that I had to put into the bun makes me so tired. When I walk downstairs I smell bacon and eggs.

"I can't eat bacon," I tell her.

"Why?" She asks looking at me, "Oh you look beautiful," she says giving me a hug.

"Thanks," I mutter, "The medication that I'm taking doesn't sit well with meat. It will make me throw up," I say.

"Will you throw up if you eat eggs?"

"Maybe, I throw up once a day usually, because of the medication," I tell her. She looks worried, but places a steaming hot plate in front of me. I eat about half of it before I feel full.

"You always eat so much," she says.

"That was before," I say getting up to leave. I head back up to my room and practice just walking back and forth as fast as I could.

"Prim!" Katniss calls. I walk back downstairs into the kitchen, "There's some boy at the door."

"I don't want to answer it looking like this," I say, "I look worse than when I had cancer."  
"Prim you looked beautiful while you had it and when you were recovering!"

"I was bald!"

"You beat cancer, you should wear that baldness like a badge of honour," she said.

"I don't want to answer the door," I say.

"Prim answer the stupid door, he won't care what you look like I can assure you that," she says. I huff and go to open the door.

"Prim!" a boy says hugging me. My thoughts muffle and I think of the time when I kissed him.

"Reed," I say.

"I heard and I came as soon as I heard, that didn't make sense, but wow you look great," he says, "They told me you won't talk or walk, but here you are."

"I know, I was lucky, i-i-I'm still w-working on the talking part, b-but it's getting better," I tell him, "how did you know so fast?"

"After your accident I moved to Four with my dad, and he met your mom and they are dating now… they plan to marry. Actually I'm supposed to give you this invitation," he says.

"Why should I go to her wedding, she isn't here to see me right now," I say.

"Because then I can see you," he says.

"But we're going to be siblings," I say.

"Step siblings, and technically we were dating first," he says.

"Lets take dating out of the equation for a second," I say. Just then Katniss walks out of the bathroom.

"Why are you guys staring at me?"

"Mom's getting married," I say.  
"What!?" Katniss screams, "Who is hell is she marrying?"

"Reed's father," I say. She is silent for many seconds.

"Whatever, I've decided to cut her out of my life," she says.

"No, but we should go. It is our mom Katniss," I say, "Please."

"If you want to go then I'll go, but when even is the wedding?"

"Three months," I say checking the invitation.

"Will you be ready in three months?" she asks me.

"Hopefully," I say.

"Maybe we can go sooner, we could stay with Fin and Annie," she suggests.

"I'd be okay with that," I say, "I like Four. It has a beach, palm trees, warm weather."

"I'll go call them right now… in the meantime go pack your stuff," Katniss suggests. I run into my room and grab a bag. I then open the drawer. In the drawer is the necklace that I was wearing on the day of the accident. I slam the drawer shut and sink to the floor. I push my head in-between my knees and wait until the flashback is over.

**New chapter coming soon. Review if you want me to continue this story, or with any suggestions. Thank you. **


	3. I Don't Talk to My Dad

**Thanks for all of the reviews on the last chapter. I'm so appreciative. I'm dedicating this chapter to **Gryffindork101. **Thanks for all of the reviews, and support throughout the story. **

Katniss (POV)

"Hello," A groggy voice answers the phone.

"Annie!" I exclaim.

The voice perks right up, "Katniss, how long has it been since I've heard your voice?"

I laugh, "Quite some time," I admit.

"How are you feeling?" She asks sympathetically. She was one of the first people notified about the accident. I actually told her myself, instead of getting Madge to.

"A lot better actually, so is Prim. She's home now," I tell her.

"What?"

"She's walking, talking, eating. She has some difficulty, but she had to learn how to do everything again," I say.

"I-I don't know what to say. How wonderful. I thought that even if she did survive she'd have some difficulties," Annie says.

"Me too," I say.

"So, is there any difficulties?"

"Emotional. The doctor said to expect some emotional problems, but at least she's alive and healthy," I say, "How are you?"

"I had my last round of Celiac phasylin (**Drug like kemo, but since it's the future it's better)** last year. I'm in remission, and I'm starting to get my life back together now. I started a clothing line," she says.

"That's so great," I say smiling, "And the fashion line part is cool."

"Thanks, and Fin and I are thankful for the wedding gift you sent us," she says.

"I wish I could have came, but I-I couldn't," I say, "I was a mess."

"Oh Katniss, no need to feel sorry. We should have came there to see how you were doing."

"No, I didn't wish to see anyone. But we're coming to Four," I say.

"Oh why?" she asks sounding excited.

"My mother is getting married," I say.

"What?"

"To Mr. Deming. I don't even know the man. The son was Prim's boyfriend. I just met him," I say.

"Would you like to stay here?" She asks.

I feel a bit guilty, but that is what I wanted, "Yes, we would really appreciate that."

"Okay, I'll inform Fin, he's out at work right now, but see you soon," she says.

"Bye Annie thanks so much and I'm so happy that you are feeling better."

"I'm happy about Prim bye." I hang up the phone.

"Prim!" I yell up the stairs. She runs to the banister.

"What?"

"We're going tonight," I say, "I want to get there as soon as possible." I really need to leave this District. It reminds me of the accident, Peeta, everything.

"Okay," She says walking back into her room. Just as I'm about to go up the stairs someone knocks on the door.

"Hello," I say as I open it.

"Catnip," Gale says.  
"Hey Gale what do you want?" I say

"I heard about your mom's marriage from my mom," he says.

I laugh, "I know isn't it shocking. And a little gross," I say.

"Isn't it weird that Prim is dating her son," he says.

"I wish she'd get back with Rory," I say leaning into him so Prim won't hear.

"Me too. I saw him. He's in Twelve right now. He's a mess," He tells me.

"I wish I could invite him to come over, but she doesn't wish to see anyone right now," I say.

"I'm staying at Finn and Annie's house," he says.

"So am I, when are you leaving?"

"Tonight, I-I thought that it might be nice to go to Four. Get away from here. I decided to drop out of university. Politics wasn't really my thing, so I thought maybe I'll find a job in Four. I was thinking about cuisine. Starting a restaurant," He tells me. After Prim's accident Gale quit the whole drug thing. He thought that a girl like Prim might not have a life, why waste his. I like him a lot better now. He's come to be one of my best friends.

"That's a cool idea," I say, "We're going tonight as well. Did you call and okay it with Annie?"

"I did that last week," he says.

"Oh she didn't mention that you were coming," I say.

"I don't know, but I guess we're both going tonight." I look out across the street and see a dandelion growing on the house that Peeta lived in. Gale notices my expression, but obviously doesn't know why.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I say shaking the feeling off, "Well I have to go and pack, but see you tonight I guess," I say giving him a hug. He returns it and then saunters off down the road. I then head into my room and start packing my things.

Prim (POV)

I grab the cardboard box that contains the glass that shattered when I dropped the picture frame. I'm taking it with me. I guess I'll try to fix it. I don't know why I'm so fixated on fixing it, but I feel like I can't fix Rory and I's relationship until I fix the glass. Once I'm done I zip up my suitcase and drag it down the hall.

"Prim, don't carry it down. I used to help you with it even when you were very confident at walking down the stairs," Katniss says taking it from my hand. I nod and let her help me just this once. I see Katniss head for the car keys and back against the wall.

"No," I say

"No what?"

"I'm not going in a car," I say.

"But you came in a car on the way here," she says.

"I was on a relaxant drug. I'm not now," I say.

"So we have to walk to the station?"

"Yes," I say.  
"Prim, it's getting dark, and it's a far way away, and you get tired after long walks," she begs.

"I'm not going in a car," I say determined.

"What about the train?"

"I didn't almost die in a train accident," I say. She looks frustrated, but then relents.

"Okay, come on let's go," she says. The walk is hard for me and very tiring. At one point I fall to the ground, but get up quickly. I hide my face with my scarf, to ensure that people don't recognize me. I'm no longer Primrose Everdeen. I'm the girl who almost died in a car accident. We get to the train station hop on a car and the train rocks me into a dreamless sleep.

Rory (POV)  
I give Rory a big hug, "So good luck with your school," I say.

"Can't you stay for Christmas?" He asks me, which causes me to feel guilty.

"I'm spending it with Annie, and Finnick," I say purposely leaving put Prim and Katniss, because if Rory knew that Prim was home, he'd force himself into my suitcase.

"Why? I'm your brother."  
"Annie is recovering from cancer, and she is able to have visitors," I say.

Rory gives up, "I hate cancer it's such a horrible illness. It's striking so many young people. It even struck Prim. That girl must be sick of hospitals. I wonder when she's coming home," he says.

"Well Prim has had a tough ride. I assume she's coming home soon don't worry," I say.

"I just want to forget everything that happened between us, and regain our friendship," he tells me.

"Me too. But until then you'll have to go about your normal life. But you're coming for the wedding right?"

"That will be during my break. SO yes I can come," he says.

"Alright, that's great. Maybe she'll be home by then," I say.

"Me too."

**Madge (POV)**

"No way," I say laughing at my boyfriend Niall.

"No, I'm serious. My dad who is like in his forties, is marrying a women in her late fifties," he says.

"What's her name?"

"I don't know the first, name it's like his sixth wife, but the last name is Mrs. Everdeen," he says,

"Wait!" I say, "Does she have blonde hair and blue eyes?"

"I don't know. I don't think I'm even going to the wedding. I don't have a relationship with him," he says.

"Why?"

"He just has babies with everyone. I was his ninth child in his fifth relationship. The longest he's stayed with anyone is his last wife. He stayed with her for two years, but she died," he says, "The only son I know is Reed. I've met him a few times," he says.

"I'm going to that wedding. My best friend Katniss's mom is marrying him. Her younger sister dated Reed, but then she got into a car crash. I have no clue where they are in the relationship right now," I say.

"Car crash?"

I nod, "She had a ninety nine death rate, but survived. Apparently she's doing really well. She had to learn how to do everything again, but she did," I say.

"Reed's a nice kid. Our dad is a jerk. He only pays attention to Reed. He started having kids at the age of seventeen. I guess now Reed will be abandoned so he can have kids with this Everdeen person," he says.

"That's sad. I wish Mrs. Everdeen wasn't marrying him," I say.

"Me too," He admits.

**Thanks for reading. So I'm hoping for ten reviews, but I'll update regardless. Thanks for all of the nice reviews. You guys are so amazing. **


	4. I'm Not Supposed to Kiss You

Katniss (POV)

"Katniss!" Annie says throwing open the door and giving me a hug. She pulls away, "Fin is out right now, but he'll be back tomorrow morning. It's my friend Tina's fiancé's bachelor party," she says.

"I'm looking forward to seeing him," I say, "I miss him, and I missed you."

"I missed you to," she says with a huge grin on her face, "Prim, you look so much older."

"Thanks," she mutters. She's struggling, because she'll never grow again. Her therapy stunted her growth. Although she's five foot three. She's not unnaturally short, however she's still upset. It's still another thing from the accident that she'll have to live with.

Annie gives me a sad look and then says, "Well come inside." Their house is very large with shiny tile floors, huge open windows, ocean view.

"This is so beautiful," Prim says breathless.

"Thank you Prim, you're so sweet. Do you want to live in Four?" Annie asks.

"Maybe, Four or seven. I like the idea of forests as well," she answers.

"Why not Twelve or One? You grew up in those places," I ask.

"Because in One I had cancer and in Twelve I had my accident," she says shooting me a look. It's silent until Annie speaks.

"I have some… I guess it's good news."

"What?" I ask.

"I took a pregnancy test, and it had a plus sign."

"Really?" Prim asks with her eyes widening in excitement, "That's so exciting, it's going to be so much fun having a boy or girl. You're so lucky!" I'm speechless at the moment and just listen to prim ramble on and on.

"Katniss, what do you think?" She asks. I answer immediately, because not responding probably hurt her feelings.

"I'm so happy for you… does Finnick know?"

"Not yet, I took the test a week ago, but I don't know what to tell him. Oh Katniss I'm so scared," she says.

"Why are you scared?" I ask, "You'll be great at being a mom. Fin will play a great father role too."

"You think? What if I pass the cancer gene on. Breast cancer can pass through genes. Oh no, what if I just infected my baby!"

"Annie, calm down. Everyone practically has a cancer gene in their family. You have to live life to the fullest. If she gets cancer, which I hope she doesn't, then she gets cancer. I think it's better bringing a child into the world. No one wants to suffer from cancer, but it's better to have cancer and live than to never live," I say, "And it's not definite."

She's silent for a while," I guess you're right."

"Katniss _is _right. After my accident, I realized that I'd rather live and suffer for a few years than to never live. I would never have done all of the wonderful things that I have done," Prim says.

Annie smiles, "Than Katniss you're right!"

"When are you going to tell Fin?" I ask. She needs to inform him at some point. Hopefully before she gets a bump.

"I don't know. I want it to be special," she admits.

"How did he purpose to you?" Prim asks.

"We were on the rocks at the beach looking out into the ocean and I looked at him and he was on his knee," she tells us smiling.

"So do that tomorrow, go and sit on the rocks and then look at him and say that you're pregnant," Prim suggests.

"That _is _a good idea you know. I guess I'll do it then," she states.

"Oh Annie, a baby you're going to have a baby," I say.

"I know, it feels so weird to think that that's me who's having the baby," she says, "But changing the subject to a sad topic… have you heard from Peeta?"

I shake my head sadly, "No. I know that he was taken somewhere to cope. He left hating me, and I don't know. I-I wish that I knew how he was doing. His parents left town after the accident. They didn't tell me where they were going."

"I'm sorry Katniss. I'm taking about my life and all of the good things and it's probably making you feel worst."

I gasp, "Annie! I want to hear about the good parts of your life. They make me happier."

She whispers into my ear, "Well Prim is okay, maybe he'll be too."

Peeta (POV)

I hear a shy knock at the door and answer it. It's Elizabeth. My only friend here. She gives me a huge hug, "Hey Peeta, I missed you. It was only two weeks but it felt like forever," she says.

"I know the feeling," I say even though the only feeling I know is missing Katniss. I was taken to a fancy place in the capitol. They put me on medication that took away the hallucinations that I've been experiencing after the crash. Katniss probably hates me. I would if I was her. I'm unforgivable.

"Lets go on a walk, I want to tell you something," she says pulling my hand.

"Sure," I say putting on my sandals. After I came home from the Capitol, my home became District Four. It was good for me. The oceans, warm weather. Weather like this is supposed to help my problem. I can never go back to Twelve. She pulls me along the streets and to a big tree that is near the train station.

"You know, I have really liked getting to know you," she says.

I do like Elizabeth she's a nice person, "I liked getting to know you too." Words cannot describe how fast she then kissed me. I didn't pull away. Not because I like like her, because i had no clue what was happening for five seconds of it. I pull away.

"Woah, I can't do this," I say.

"Why?" she asks sitting up.

"Because… because I love someone already. I don't deserve her, and she shouldn't be with me, but I still love her," I admit.

Katniss (POV)

I check my watch, "I promised Gale that I'd meet him at the train station," I say getting up from the table.

"Do you want me to go with you?" She asks, "Actually I'll stay with Prim."

"Okay, dinner was fabulous. I'll be back in a minute," I say grabbing my sweater and slipping on my flip flops. I saunter into the streets and head quickly over to the station. Once I get there I notice two people kissing under a tree. There is just enough light in the sky to notice a boy with blonde hair. What a minute. The world seems to stop when I place the boy.

"Peeta!" I scream and then cover my mouth. I try to turn away to conceal who yelled his name.

"Katniss!" He yells getting up. The girl under the tree grabs his legs; however he manages to get free. At this point I'm walking away quickly. He grabs my arm and I fall back. He offers to help me up, but I crawl further away from him.

"I can't believe it's you. What are you doing here?" he asks.

"ME!" I yell, "What are you doing here kissing her. Last time I checked I was your girlfriend," I say, "I've dated no one else, but you and then you kiss some random girl. When did you even get back. Are you better? Actually I don't care," I say running away completely forgetting about Gale. I reach Annie and Finnick's house and throw open the door bawling.

"Katniss?" Annie says surprised. I don't give them an explanation. Instead I run up to my room and slam the door. I collapse on my bed sobbing. He's alive and not wanting to kill me, I think to myself. However; he still doesn't love me.

**Thanks for reading. I have some awesome fans you know. Some people are just awesome. Well anyways so don't hate me cuz you aint me. K I'm so in a weird mood. Don't hate me, because I made her mad at Peeta. I'm a Keeta fan. I hope you liked this… please review. I'm hoping for ten. I got five on my last chapter and still updated. I'm in an updating mood, but please review any critics, ideas, what you thought. It would be greatly appreciated. **

**Love HungerGamesForevuh 3**

**-3_**


	5. Just Friends for a while

**I didn't dedicate last chapter to anyone so sorry. Last chapter was dedicated to… **kaitykatwarblerlover

**And this chapter is dedicated to **Andrea Rosado

**In response to the reviewers **

KC99 :I don't hate u. I think it's a really good plot! But I really want to know if prim and rory r going to get back together or if prim and reed r going to stay together.

**I love that you like the plot. I hope my story interests you. I can't disclose that information, but if you follow all of my stories you'll know how I feel. **

Hungergamesmad

Hey, I thought it was really good! I want prim to get better though, I am a fan of her and rory :) I just really want her to be pretty again. Poor peeta, I love him so much! Please get katniss and him back together!

**Thanks for the review. I have a plan that I hope will make most fans happy. A certain team will be upset, but you can't please everyone. :D**

kaitykatwarblerlover

OMG please update fast I'm so in love with this story

**YES! I'm so happy that you love this story. :D **

Cookie Lover-1234

Oh my gosh! That's three updates in one day! YAY 4 UPDATES! I don't blame Katniss for being made at Peeta. I would too! Especially if he didn't call or write a letter telling me that he's better or at least where he's at! Anyways, IM SO HAPPY ANNIE'S PREGNANT! I know I said this in the last review but, I REALLY LOVE THIS BOOK! It's awesome! Hope you update soon! Happy Writing!

Rachel :)

**My goal is to update as much as I can… I've been a horrible author in terms of updating. I'm happy I got the idea that Annie is pregnant. It certainly gave me more inspiration to write. I'm glad that you love the book. Thanks for all the reviews. I love how you end with happy writing! It makes me smile. **

Dafuq77

Niall? This is why I love you!

**Comments like that make me love you! :D **

I am a guest

Niall? Comical! I love Niall horan soooooooo much! Make lovey dovey seems please!

**I'm not a fan of 1D. I mean I think they r good singers, but their music isn't my taste. I'm into indie pop/ rock or modern rock or celtic. But I love the name and I think Niall is so cute. :D **

Prim (POV)

"What happened?" Finnick asked Annie and me.

"We don't know she just ran into here bawling," I answer.

"She went to the train station to get Gale and came back without him crying," Annie adds.

Finnick narrows his eyes at Gale, "What did you do Hawthorne?"

Gale's mouth drops open in shock, "Me?"

"Yes you!"

"I did nothing. I waited for her, but she never came, so I walked here myself," he says. No one answers so I assume that everyone believed him, "Geez, why do I get blamed for every single thing that goes wrong?" Just then someone knocks on the door. Finnick goes to answer it.

"Peeta!" I get up from the table and run to the door.

"Prim!" he yells hugging me, "You're okay! I thought…. I thought that."

"I died, I know, everyone did," I say.

He shakes his head, "You're okay, you're walking and talking. They told me that you died after you were thrown from the car."

"I know, but I'm fine. I'm so sorry that I answered the phone," I say.

"I pulled over and let you take off your seatbelt," He says lowering his head.

"I guess it isn't any of our faults, you were pulled over," I tell him.

"I still feel awful," he says.

"Don't be," I say giving him one last hug.

"Peeta!" Finnick says hugging him, "I got the call and I was so scared and worried. I thought that my best friend has died. Just a question… how did you find us?"

"Well first your sister saw a girl kiss me, and then she got upset and left me. I didn't want her to kiss me. She just like attacked me. It wasn't what it looked like I swear. And I wish our reunion could have been warmer," He says very quickly.

"Is that why she was upset?"

"I assume so," he says.

I nod, "I'll go get her," I say stepping back, but I end up banging into someone.

"Katniss?" I say in surprise.

"I heard what you said, and I'm sorry," she tells Peeta, "I also don't want you to be upset, for hurting Prim. It wasn't your fault."

He smiles and looks at her, "I'm sorry about the things I was shouting, I'm better. They have me on a medication that controls my memories," he says.  
Katniss reaches out wraps him in a tight hug and starts crying, "I'm so happy that you're safe and alive."

He holds her, "I'm happy that you're here."

She pulls away wiping her eyes, "We need to talk about some more things though, do you want to go for a walk?"

He nods, "Of course." I walk back into the kitchen and find Annie, Finnick, and Gale looking at me with curious expressions.

"Yes?" I ask.

"What happened?" Gale asks.  
"Well Peeta is here, he is okay, and they are going for a walk to talk about everything," I say.

"He's here? Going for a walk it them?" Gale asks slowly. I nod my head, "He might kill or hurt her."

"Gale, Peeta's better now remember?" Finnick says.  
"He's a loose cannon, what if he hurts her? Someone should fallow them," he suggests.

"No, they are having a private moment," Annie says.

"Guys, will we not all be upset if she gets hurt?"

"I saw it in his eyes… he's normal now," I say.

Gale gives up, "Alright, hopefully."

Katniss (POV)

"Why didn't you tell me about you being okay. No letter, phone number, anything?" I ask him.

"Because… because I wasn't allowed to. I was told that you had to find me before I could talk to you. Also I assumed that you wouldn't want to see me," he says honestly.

"Why wouldn't I want to see you?"

"The last time I saw you I attacked you saying horrible things, that were not true by the way and I'm so sorry about it," He says.

"Why are you sorry? I wasn't the one who was in a car accident!"

"I was the one who almost killed your sister!"

"It wasn't your fault, you were pulled over. A drunk driver crashed into you how is that your fault," I say, "None of it was. I almost lost you, I almost lost both of the people who I care the most about."

He stands dumbfounded, "You care about me?"  
"Why wouldn't I exactly. You're my best friend, and at that point we were dating," I say.

"Should we still date?" He asks looking up at me with his beautiful blue eyes.

I think to make sure that it comes out sounding the way I want it to, "It's been two years. Can we possible take a break and if we start dating than we start dating, but at first can we just start off as being friends again?"

He nods, "Yes, we can definitely do that. We have a lot to catch up on… well I assume you do, I didn't do much."

Prim (POV)

Katniss's cellphone keeps ringing so I finally answer it, "Hello?"

"Prim?" Says Made.  
"It's me, Katniss is out right now," I say.

"Can I pass a message?"

"Sure," I respond.

"You know Reed?"

"Of course I know Reed."

"Well my boyfriend Niall is his half-brother. Reed's dad has married like six women and have had children with all of them and the longest that he had stayed with someone was Reed's mom, but she died. And now he's marrying your mom!" She says.

"What? So my mom is marrying a bad person?"

"Apparently," she says.

"Should we stop mom?"

"I don't know that's why I called Katniss."  
"Maybe not, she left us, why should we care about her?"

"Prim, she's your mom," Madge reminds me.

"I know, but I'm just going to leave," I say.

"Should I tell Katniss?"

"No, she'll probably agree anyway," I say, which is true.

"Okay, well bye and I'm glad you're feeling better!"

"Thanks Madge have fun on winter break."

"You too," she says. Just as I shut it someone knocks on the door, "I'll get it," I say opening it. There stands Reed. He gives me a hug and kisses me.

"I'm going to do this for the next year every time I see you," he jokes. I manage to smile. I've lost the crush I've had on him. The medicine I'm on gives me dreams and they are never of him. The bad dreams are me and Peeta, or Rory dying. The good dreams consist of Rory and I sitting in a field. Could this be a sign?

"What's wrong?' He asks me.

"Nothing," I say shaking my head and forcing a smile, "Did you tell mom that I'm here?"

"I did. She said that she will come and see you soon," he tells me.

"Soon, more like I'll end up seeing her," I say.

"Don't be mad at her… she's really nice," he says.

"She doesn't come and see her handicapped daughter!"

"You're not handicapped," he says.

"Legally I am. Look at these braces on my legs. Look at the brace on my neck," I say.

"Oh, sorry I thought that handicapped meant wheelchair," he says.

"I have a wheelchair, but I don't need it and it's just heavy and awkward," I say, "Plus I'll learn how to walk faster like this."

He nods, "When do your braces come off?"

I shrug my shoulders, "No exact time, but probably in two months," I say.

"So good you'll be ready for the wedding. You're a junior brides mate," he says.

"I am?"

"I was going over to talk to you, and she told me to tell you and Katniss that the dress fitting is in a week," he says.

"I-I don't know if I w-want to go out," I say.

"Please Prim, you'll look beautiful," he pleads.

I don't want to tell him my insecurities so I agree, "Okay."

He smiles, "Great," and then continues talking and talking.

**Please review about what you think. Also again I have some people who are lovely and comment such nice things. I also have people who post things like you suck, go die. Those are really contrasting comments. I understand that people don't like every plot line, but some people hate my writing style. I laugh when I read your comments, because I have so many people who comment nice things. I have so many people who read my story that are so nice, and wonderful. I sometimes wish I could meet some of you. Although, I'm not suggesting it. But anyways if you want to post a mean comment I won't take it into consideration. I'll just laugh when I read it.**

**Thanks to all of my beautiful supporters. You are all lovely, and special, and some of you I wish I could meet you. ::) **

**Happy writing**

**HungerGamesForevuh 3**


	6. There's More Internal Scars

**Thanks for all of your reviews! Without further ado chapter 6. Also Rory will be back soon. **

Dancinghld12/23/12 . chapter 5

I'm such a big katniss/peeta fan and prim/rory fan! I hope that they both will get back together soon!

**Thanks for the review, I like Prim and Rory 2. **

Andrea Rosado12/23/12 . chapter 5

Did u really dedicate a chapter to me? If u did that is sooooo sweet i almost cried. No one has ever done that for me an its like OMG THE FEELS! :''') great chapter btw im soo happy Katniss and Peeta are back together.

**I did dedicate a chapter to u thanks for all the reviews. You are a very loyal fan to my story. Thanks so much**

kaitykatwarblerlover12/23/12 . chapter 5

Aww Katniss and Peeta are friends I hope they start dating soon. Poor Prim she still seems upset well Im still in love with this story.

**YAY I love that you are in love with the story. I hope that more people love it too. Nothing is better than finding a good Fanfiction story right ;)**

Katniss (POV)

Peeta and I arrive back at the house. When we get inside everyone is looking at us. "So, Peeta and I have decided to be friends!"

"Seriously?" Finnick asks.

"What do you mean?"  
"You guys were made for each other!"

"I think that they are like opposites. Peeta is so nice and kind and Katniss-." Gale starts to say but I cut him off.

"And I'm not!"

"No, I just mean fiery, but opposites attract!"

"Exactly, you guys balance each other!" Prim says. I smile graciously at her.

"Well Finnick and I were going to go to the beach," Annie says, "So see you all later."  
"Does anyone want to come?" Finnick asks kindly. I see Annie's eyes flash in panic.

"No we're going to stay here and cook dinner," Prim says.

"Why?" Finnick asks.

"Because you let us stay at the house and you deserve it," I say.

"No, then we'll be on clean up," he bargains.

"No, don't be rude Finnick!" Prim says.

He smiles, "Alright, bye guys if you don't know where something is then I guess that you're out of luck," he says shutting the front door.

"That's nice of you to cook," Peeta says.

"Annie's pregnant and she's going to tell Finnick at the beach, so when they come home they are going to be served," I say.

His face lights up, "Wow, I've always wanted children!"  
"Me too," Prim says, "I can't… but I still wish," she says. Peeta catches my eye. What is she talking about? Everyone can have children. I make a mental note to ask her later. Everyone gets to work on the dinner. Peeta works on the bread and steak. I work on the mashed potatoes and seasonings, Prim works on the design of the table, and lighting the candles, and Gale volunteered to do the dishes. Peeta turns around holding the knife and I back against the wall in fear.

"What?" he asks looking concerned.

That was just an initial reaction, "Oh nothing," I say waving it off. Finally we have all of the food done and on the table. The front door opens and in walks in an excited couple.

"I told him!" she says.

"So Finnick, how excited are you?" Peeta asks.

"Very," Finnick admits, "I was shocked at first and couldn't talk."  
"I bet you were," Gale says. He seems happy for them. We all sit down and enjoy the delicious dinner. Everyone is in good spirits, including Gale who had to do all of the dishes. We then go into the living room and have a couple of drinks. There is yet another knock at the door.

"Boy are you guys ever so popular," I say answering the door, "Madge?"

"Surprise!" she says wrapping her arms around me. I notice a boy beside her, "This is my boyfriend Niall!"

"Hi," I say giving him a friendly hug. He's cute with his dark blonde hair and green eyes.

"Madge?" Annie asks running to the door.

"Surprise!" She says again.

"Oh, I didn't know you were coming," she says smiling.

"Neither did I," Finnick whispers.

"I heard everyone was here and had to come see my best friends. Do you mind me being here?"

Annie laughs into her hand, "No, not at all. It might be a bit tight, but we're always happy to see you."

"Now, it's really a reunion!" Finnick says.

"Tight fit?" Madge asks walking into the house and dropping her suitcase, "A herd of elephants could live in here!"

"Oh Madge, I missed you," Annie says, "Not to be rude, but who are you?" She asks Niall.

"I'm Niall, I'm Madge's boyfriend," he tells us.

"Madge?" Gale asks walking into the room. Her eyes narrow.

"Hello," she says stiffly and then runs over to Prim, "Oh look how beautiful you are."  
She manages to smile, "Thanks." We crack open a few bottles of wine except Annie and Prim and just enjoy each other's company. However the few drinks lead to more and more. Until I don't even remember what happened.

1 week later

"Prim are you ready for the dress shopping?" Katniss asks me.

"I guess," I say getting up from the really comfy couch. We walk to the downtown which is near her house and into the bridal store. Mother is in there and squeals when she sees us.

"Prim!" She says hugging me. I give her a half hug and then move on to looking around the store. After a while I get called back to the appointment. There is me, my mom, Katniss, and three women whom I do not know.

"The dress that you are wearing is in the dressing room so go on ahead. I go into the dressing room and pull the dress over my head. It's baby blue reaching just above my knee. It has two openings around the waist which really show my scars. Especially my big one which is where they did an operation. It also is strapless. I lean against the door and start sobbing. I rip the dress from my body and put on my skinny jeans blue top and cardigan. I place the dress on a hook gently and walk out of the dressing room.

"Where's the dress?" Katniss asks who is wearing an identical dress, but in orange.

"I'm not wearing that," I say

"Why?" Mother asks.

"Scars," Katniss whispers.

"Or Prim, don't be silly and put the dress on," mother pleads.

"No," I say.

"Then you can't be in the party!"  
"Then I'm not in the party… MOM!" I say walking away.

"Prim get back here!"

"No, you have been horrible ever since you started dating Reed's dad. Or should I say half of America's dad!"

"Prim!" she gasps.

"Oh, I know all about him!" I say walking out of the store. I don't care about the wedding. I don't care about her!

Katniss (POV)  
I bought the dress for Prim anyways. Maybe she'd change her mind. Also maybe she could wear it later. The dress was very pretty. I hang the dresses up in my closet and go to talk to Prim. However, I run to the bathroom and throw up. I hope I'm not getting sick…

**Thanks for reading! Review!**


	7. Mistakes

**Wow so many reviews. I love some of you so much. :D This chapter is dedicated to **XliekeX. Thanks for all of the reviews. :D

Cookie Lover-123412/24/12 . chapter 6

I loved this chapter! I esoecially like it when Finnick says "Now it's really like a reunion!" except for Johanna. I'm happy Madge is at their house! I'm actually happy that Prim is mad at her mom! I was like "You go Prim, Whooo!" I'm sorry I couldn't review sooner, there was a black out in my state! Keep up the great work! Happy Writing!

Rachel :)

**Blackout really? Was there a lot of snow or something? Thankfully no blackouts here. A lot of snow though. Thanks for another review :D. I totally forgot about Johanna thanks for reminding me. I have to bring her back in some time. And no worries about not reviewing sooner. Like I mean you had a black out. Glad you're safe though. **

XliekeX12/24/12 . chapter 5

I hope Reed's dad and Katniss' mom aren't going to get married! And I hope Prim and Rory are getting back together, because I like Rory a lot more than I like Reed! Anyway, great chapter again!

**Thanks so much for all of the reviews. I so appreciate it. I have my favourite out of Reed and Rory. **

XliekeX12/24/12 . chapter 3

Grea chapter! Reed dad is so stupid. Only at one point, it was Rory's POV, but it doesn't really seem like Rory's POV. Anyway, I loved the chapter!

Guest 12/23/12 . chapter 6

wait a second... she can't remember what happened, and she's throwing up... SHE'S PREGNANT! yay!  
wait, whose the dad?

**Haha you caught on so quickly. **

Andrea Rosado12/23/12 . chapter 6

Omg is Katniss pregnant? Maybe it happened on that moment when they were all drinking wine. But dum dum dum duuuuuum. And wow talk about Katniss and Prim's mom acting like a total bitch. Oh well. Rory and Prim in the end.

**You caught on quick to the pregnancy. You're smart! :D**

Nightlocksvictim12/23/12 . chapter 6

I love your story. I was going to review earlier but I don't like reviewing as a guest and then I forgot to sign in. But I love how the story is going. KEEP UP THE GOOD WORK!

**Thanks so much for the review. :D **

Gale (POV)

It's late at night and my stomach is growling. I really don't want to get out of bed, but I have to, to stop the pains. In the kitchen I find Katniss.

"Hey Katy why are you up so late… or early depending on what you go by," I say.

"I can't sleep, I feel so sick so I'm drinking some ginger ale," she answers.

"I can't sleep, because I'm so hungry," I tell her while I make a sandwich. I sit down and start eating. She looks beautiful in the dimmed lamp light.

"Have you ever thought about us being more than friends?" I ask.

"Sometimes," she admits.

"Do you ever think about marrying me?" I know it's not the time, but I need answers.  
"Sometimes," she says again. And before I can say anything else she gets up and goes back to her room.

Katniss (POV)

Only two months left before the wedding. I'm excited for Prim, because Rory will come and I hope that they can regain their friendship. Prim's doing a lot better. Her braces will be off the day of the wedding. They could come off now, but the doctor wants us to keep it on, so that she can be even stronger for when she has to support herself on her own. It was sad to see Madge go home. I wish she could stay, but she promised to be back a week before the wedding. I like Niall. He's fun to talk to and I'm happy for her. I hope that he decides to come as well. It is his dad after all. We will also become step siblings, so I'm happy that I like him. Annie and Finnick are smiling so much these days. I'm supposed to go shopping with Annie today for baby stuff today.

"Katniss you ready?' Annie asks me from downstairs. I'm just about to respond when I run to the bathroom. I barely have time to lean over the toilet before I throw up. What is happening to me. I keep throwing up every morning for the last month.

"Katniss?" Annie asks knocking on the door.

"I'm fine," I say flushing the toilet.

"Are you sure, we can go tomorrow," she offers.

"No," I say opening the door, "I'm not sick I might have ate too much."

"Alrighty then," she says. The first store is for buying the baby cribs, and things like that.  
"I like this one," I say pointing at a crib that has a canopy over it, "it's very classy."

"What if I have a boy?" she asks.

"Well you can take it off," I suggest.

"Maybe, I do like it," she says. I'm about to respond when I feel the nausea hit me again.

Annie looks at me with concern, "I think you're sick, how long have you been throwing up?"

"For like a month," I admit looking at one of the cribs.

"Katniss, do you remember what you did at the party?"

"A little," I admit.

"You slept with Peeta!" She whispers. Suddenly everything comes back to me. Maybe that's why he's been acting weird.

"Oh god," I say covering my mouth.

"We have to get you to take a pregnancy test," she says.

The next minutes pass by agonizingly slow. What if I am pregnant? I can't raise a child with Peeta. What about Gale what is Gale going to say. He drilled me with questions about love. I can't, I don't love Peeta, I can't love him.

"Plus sign," Annie says looking at me with her sea green eyes.

"No," I say running over to it.

"Katniss you're going to be a mom!"

"No… what will Peeta say?"

"He'll be happy, he's always wanted kids," she tells me.

"I-I-I need to tell him," I say.

"Wouldn't it be so cool if my baby dated your baby?"

"Annie, I don't want a baby!"  
"Why not?"

"I'm not even married to him!"

"Yeah, but you guys have been through so much together," she reminds me.

"That doesn't make it okay!"  
"It's not that big of a deal. You're almost twenty one. Your mother won't get mad at you!"

"I have to tell him!"  
"I'll go get him," Annie says.

"He's here?" I ask.

"In his room, I'll go get him," she says.

"Stay with me when I tell him," I say.

"Okay I will don't worry," she says giving me a reassuring smile. A minute later Peeta returns.

"What did you want to tell me?" He asks me.

"I-I'm I'm I uh I'm," I try.

"You're what?"

"Pregnant," I say.

His eyes bulge open, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," I say.

"I'm so sorry," he says.

"It's my fault to," I say.

"No it's my fault," he says.

"Guys it's no one's fault, there is a child coming into the world!" Annie reminds us.

Peeta smiles, "She has a point."

"I know, but I don't want to have a child," I say.

"What about aborti-."

"NO!" I cut him off, "You can't kill a living thing."

"I know, I don't want to but it's you," He says.

"Can we keep this a secret?" I ask.

"Well I can, but people will eventually find out," he tells me.

"I know, butjust for now this is between us," I say.

"Can I tell Finnick?" Annie asks.

"Finnick, no one else," I say firmly.

"You guys can speak, privately" Annie says leaving the room. Once she leaves Peeta wraps me into a hug.

"It will be alright," he assures me, "Tons of babies are born every day and have great parents."

"Some don't."

"Katniss can you just be positive. This can be a good thing," he says.

"We aren't married, what if you leave me or I leave you. The baby won't have a father then," I say.

"Katniss I'd never leave you," he says, "It's you who is the problem. Why would you stay with me? You have Gale."

I sigh, "Look I don't know my feelings right now, all I know is this is your baby too, and we need to support each other," I say.

**OOOOOH Review. **


	8. All of the Things I like About him

**This chapter is dedicated to **  
mellarkfan121

**I loved reading all of your reviews. Thanks so much they were greatly appreciated. I also love your stories. They are so good, please read some of her/ his stories. I'm pretty sure you're a girl, but just to be safe. **

Katniss (POV)

Someone grabs me from behind and I assume that it's Peeta. I smile and turn around only to find Gale. He leans in and gives me a kiss.

"What are you doing?" I ask backing against the counter. He steps forward and I grab a knife. Maybe that was a little aggressive, but I'm pregnant… oh my god that feels weird to even think. He immediately retreats.

"Whoa, I just wanted to see if you still liked me," He tells me, "and this was the only way to find out."

I think back to Peeta and the baby. I'm still not sure as to how I feel about Peeta, but I can't just hook up with Gale now, "Gale, how do you expect me to love you when you pull crap like that. Can we not just be friends?"

"I love you Katniss, and I'll never stop trying," He says firmly.

"Gale, I'm." I end up not finishing the sentence. I'm going to wait a while until I tell him that I'm pregnant.

"You're what?"

"I'm going to my room," I say putting the knife away and walking swiftly up the stairs. I end up going into Peeta's room. He's painting a girl smelling an green flower.

"Hey," I say quietly. He looks startled, but then smiles.

"You should really knock, because you just ruined your surprise," he says.

"What surprise?"

"This," he says showing me the painting, "I was thinking you could hang it in the babies room. It's you smelling a green flower, because that's your favourite colour," He tells me with a smile on his face.

"This would look beautiful above a crib," I say smiling, "Thank you."

"I think our child will look beautiful, or handsome. We're a pretty attractive duo," he jokes. I missed him. Everything is a little awkward now, but I wish I could find a way to make it less awkward. It's just he was gone for so long, and I feel as if he's missed out on my life. I walk over and sit down beside him.

"We are," I say looking out the window with a smile still on my face. Their house backs onto the ocean so sometimes I catch myself standing for minutes just looking at it. It's so majestic looking and I feel less trapped her than I did in Twelve, "I wonder what she'll be like."

"She?"

"I assume she's a she," I say, "Sometimes mothers know."

"Well then she will be everything like you if we're lucky," he says.

"No, I hope that she can paint like you and will be sweet and kind like you."  
"Well I wish she will sing, and have your luscious brown hair and be fiery and brave like you." He's only inches away from my face now. I smile and I'm definitely the first one to lean in. Our lips touch and I feel a warmth that spreads through me like a flame lighting in my body. I pull away and bit my lip.

"Can you sleep in my room tonight?" I ask feeling awkward, "You're the only one who can stop the nightmares."

"I stop your nightmares?' he asks surprised. I nod.

"I don't know what it is exactly, but whenever I'm with you the nightmares stop," I say.

"Whenever I'm with you the nightmares stop," he tells me.

"So is that a yes?" I ask.

"Yes," he says giving me another kiss.

Rory (POV)  
"Have you heard anything else?" Rosalie asks me.

"No, I'm going to Mrs. Everdeen's wedding and I'm hoping that she would be there, but I don't know. I haven't seen her in almost three years. I just need to see her," I tell Rosalie.

"If you see her and you end up not becoming a couple, can we consider being one?" She asks me. I give her a really look.

"This whole trip isn't to become Prim's boyfriend. It's to see her and become friend again, and set things right and tell her how I feel. Rosalie I don't love you. I'm sorry. I like you a lot, but Prim is the girl who I've liked since I was three and she will always be the one. It just took her almost dying for me to realize it," I say shaking my head.

"When are you leaving for the wedding?" She asks.

"The day of the wedding is when I'll be arriving," I say.

"I want to see Prim too," She tells me.

"Why don't you come with me," I offer, "If Prim isn't there it would be nice to have someone my age other than Reed."

"Reed is Prim's boyfriend right?"

I sigh, "They were before the accident. They probably are together now too."

Katniss (POV)  
I look over at Peeta, "No nightmares?"

He smiles, "No nightmares. I forgot what a real night sleep felt like."

"Me too," I admit. I push myself out of the bed. "Well I'm going to get dressed."

"Okay see you at breakfast," he says getting up as well.

When I'm walking down the hall I run into the last person I want to… Gale.

"Hey, why were you with Peeta?"

"He wanted to show me a painting he made. He's very good at painting," I say walking away. I change into jeans and a looser top. I still don't have a bump which is weird, but I still find myself wearing lose things. When I get downstairs I find everyone minus Prim eating breakfast.

"Where's Prim?" I ask.

"I don't know, I knocked on her door and she said that she was coming," Finnick said.

"That was half an hour ago though," Annie says looking worried.

"I'll go check on her. She's probably fine," I say walking up the stairs and to her room. I knock on the door, "prim." After she doesn't answer I walk into her room. She is sitting on the floor with her arms around her ears, "Prim?"

She looks up startled, "Katniss?"

"We've been waiting for you to eat breakfast are you okay?"

She sighs, "Yes, I just had a flashback. Peeta and I still get them, but Peeta gets them less than I do," she whispers, "I had a bad dream last night, so I think I'll get more today too."

"You should start seeing one of the councillors Morgan suggested. A lot of them live here, so I was thinking that maybe it would be a good thing," I suggest.

She rubs her eyes, "Maybe I should."

Prim (POV)  
Katniss somehow set up the appointment in one day. After constant pleading she finally let me go alone. As I'm walking down the road I see Reed.

"Prim!" He calls. I walk over to him.

"Hey Reed, how are you?"

"Fine, you?"

"I'm going to see the councillor," I say.

He nods, "That's a good idea." He continues walking beside me, "So for the wedding is Rory coming?"

"I don't know, right now I haven't talked to anyone from back home except Gale."

"I just wanted to give you this," he says handing me a box. I take it with a smile and open it. Inside is a pearl necklace. It must have cost a lot is the first thought that crosses my mind.

"Wow," I say speechless, "It's beautiful." I have some trouble undoing the clasp, but I finally am able to clip it over my neck. I've never been a fan of pearls, but the necklace looks very beautiful. I give Reed a hug and a small kiss on the lips. When we get to the counselling clinic he says goodbye. I take a deep breath and walk through the doors. Once inside I walk over to the lady at the desk.

"Hi what can I help you with?" She asks in a very friendly tone.

"I'm Primerose Everdeen and I'm here for my appointment," I tell her.

A look of recognition hits her face, "Ah, Prim. I'm you're Counsellor Jenna."  
"Hi," I say plastering a smile on my face. She brings me into a room. It has two comfy blue couches, and a coffee table between them.

"So Prim, your sister told me a bit about you, but I would like for you to tell me why you decided to see me," she says.  
I take a big breath and begin, "Well, on June eighteenth it will be three years ago. What happened was I was in a very serious car crash. I was excepted into the Capitol Academy school. I was going to go home to change before the party. Peeta, who was Katniss's boyfriend at the time was driving me home," I say and then pause, because I start crying. Jenna hands me a tissue, so that I can dad my eyes, "Rory who was. That's a whole different story me and Rory's relationship, but he called and Peeta pulled over so that I could reach my bag and answer it. A drunk driver hit us and I wasn't wearing a seatbelt, because I took it off, and I went through the window. I almost died, but they took me away so that I could learn to walk and talk again. I had a ninety- nine death rate, somehow I survived. I've been getting a lot of flashbacks. For four minutes I was dead. And I had all sorts of dreams happen to me during that short period."

After many moments of me sobbing she answers, "Well it seems like you've been through a lot. However, you are still here, and walking and talking like a normal human being. Let's take this step by step and work at tackling your easier problems first. Do you want to tell me about Rory?"

I nod, "Rory, I met him when I moved to Twelve. I am originally from Twelve, but my father died when I was young. We then moved to District One. I was diagnosed with Cancer there. I didn't have many friends, because I was in and out of the hospital. I got better and the Cancer is gone now. I was happy when mom told us that we were moving to Twelve. It would be a fresh start. I met him in the hall. It was his first day of school as well. He got into the wrong crowd when he was younger and was sent to Four to be with his grandma. His grandma is evil. I went to live with them once, and she was just awful. Whenever he's around her he also acts different and strange. Anyways we were best friends and then started dating, and then I went on exchange to Four, because that was where he lived at the time, just for half of the year. And then we broke up, and I don't know how I feel anymore. I started dating this guy named Reed, but now my mom and his dad are getting married," I tell her.

"So you are not sure which on to choose?"

"No, and I'm almost eighteen, and most girls here get married at that age."  
"Here," she says handing me a piece of paper, "I want you to write down all of the good things about both of them. I nod and begin

**Rory Reed**

**Immediately best friends Felt comfortable with him quickly**

**Big grey eyes that make me trust him. Very nice and funny**

**Smile, that lightens my mood I want him in my life**

**Caring, sweet, funny He tells me know that I'm special**

**Knows me better than I know myself Great singer **

**I miss him so much it makes me crazy**

**I need him in my life **

**Good at the drums, can act and sing okay**

**I trust him more than anyone else**

**Has only hurt me once: When we broke up**

**I need to talk to him.**

"Are you done?"

"No, there is so much about Rory that I need to write," I say.

"I think that you need to talk to Rory when was the last time that you did?"

"His call was the last time that I ever talked to him."

**SO THE WEDDING IS NEXT! Please review. They make me update faster. So thank you too all of you who have stuck with my story. I think you guys are awesome, and I'm working on a book right now, and who knows if it gets published I could actually meet some of you maybe. LOL**

**Follow my instagram. Hungergamesforevuh. It's not my private account it's for fanfiction and pics of the Hunger Games. **


	9. Wedding Bells

**Please also look at my new pen name ForeverMyDandelion. My new story is rated m for dark topics and mild swearing, but no sex, or the F word. **

Prim (POV)

It's wedding day. I'm not in the wedding party, because I was kicked out. However; I'm still going to watch. I don't want my mother to know that I'm watching, but I will be. For most of the day I just stay in my room. I don't know what to do. What if Rory shows up? Do I want him to? What will happen when he sees Reed? What will happen when he sees me? What will he think of all of my scars?

There's a knock on my door and then it opens, "Prim," says Katniss.

"What?"

"Dr. Morgan is here to take off your braces," she tells me.

"Really?" I ask in excitement. There is nothing more that I want then for these braces to come off.

"Hi Prim how have you been doing?" Morgan asks me. I run over and give her a hug. I grew to love Morgan over the two years that we spent together. She performed the lifesaving operation of me, and helped me learn to walk and talk. She is responsible for how I'm here today, and I can never thank her enough.

"Physically I'm doing great," I say.

She nods, "Katniss told me about how you're seeing Jenna. I'm happy about that, because I think that will be the final step to getting over this," she says. Morgan makes me stand up as straight as I can while she cuts through the braces on my legs, Okay Prim I'm going to make you take a step. You will fall down, but I need you to get up and try again." I do what she says and like she mentioned I fall down. However, on the fifth step I'm walking normally. Everyone claps for me and I smile gratefully.

"Prim your leg braces are off," Katniss says excitedly. However, not as excited as I am.

"Next is your back brace. You can now bend down," she tells me as she's cutting through it. As soon as I'm free from the brace I feel so free and relaxed. The first thing I do is bend over and touch my toes. After that she cuts my neck brace.

"Prim after having the neck brace you're going to have great posture," she tells me.

"Something positive about it I guess," I say smiling. I look at myself in the mirror for the first time. There's no bulkiness.

"So Prim, I want you to close your eyes as I put this dress on you okay," Katniss whispers. I nod as I feel the silk touch my skin.

"Open them!" Says Annie. I'm wearing the dress that mother wanted me to wear, except the fact that It now has a sparkly piece of fabric over the hips covering the scars that would have been exposed. The neckline also comes a bit higher so that it covers the majority of my scars.

"I love it!" I say smiling so wide my mouth hurts. Mrs. Morgan has to leave and I'm sad about that, but we promised to stay in touch. As soon as she leaves Katniss and Annie take me into the bathroom. They curl my hair and put blue eyeliner, mascara, conealer, and lip gloss, on my. After they finish they step back. I don't look like myself. I look like someone who is actually pretty.

"Thank you," I whisper. Katniss gives me a big hug.

"You are beautiful as always," she says.

Rory (POV)  
"Rory!" Katniss says giving me a hug. She's wearing what I assume is her bridesmates dress and is fully done up, "How have you been?"

"Okay," I say forcing a smile.

"Hey Rory," Madge says waving at me. She's talking to Niall. I know Niall, because I see them at the coffee shop a lot. Beside Niall is a boy wearing a suit. Reed. He looks at me and our eyes lock. His eyes quickly look somewhere else though.

"Rory," Gale says giving me a hug, "Great to see you and you." He says looking at Rosalie with a questioning look.

"Rosalie," she says shaking his hand, "I'm Rory and Prim's friend."

"Where is Prim?" I ask, "Is she here?"

"Um Katniss!" he calls sounding nervous.

"Yeah?" she asks walking over.

"Is Prim here?"

"She is, but I don't know where she is. I can't find her," she tells me looking worried, "Go look for her if you want. I'm a bit worried. Sometimes she goes off somewhere, but never for this long."

I nod, "Okay. We'll find her."

"Where could she have gone?" Rosalie asks me once we're outside.

"I don't know, but we know this District like the back of or hand so it shouldn't be a problem," I say.

"Let's split up, I'll go to the beaches and the southern side and you go check for her by the creeks. But watch out for the gaters," she says running off. I search and search for her, but I can't find her anywhere. Neither can Rosalie. Just as everyone is leaving to go to the wedding, we arrive back. The wedding is going to be on Mr. Demings property.

"Did you find her?" Katniss asks us.

"No," we say together.

"That's not like her," Katniss says biting her lip.

"Don't worry. She's probably fine. Sometimes when Prim wants to think she goes off by herself for a while," I say.

"I know, but I'm still worried," she says.

The wedding spot is beautiful. They're getting married under two trees that are laced with ribbons and flowers. The chairs are all done up with vibrant coloured flowers and there is a flower covered path marking the aisle. I sit in between Gale and Rosalie.

"Rory where do you think she is?" Gale asks.

"I don't know," I say shrugging my shoulders, "Whenever she wants to avoid something she hides."

"You know she's struggling a lot with the accident and the choices she has made, and the way she looks," He tells me.

"She's probably still as beautiful as she was," I say firmly. Gale starts to say something, but is cut off with the violins that start to play just as Katniss walks down the aisle. She looks our way and Gale gives her a thumbs up. After all of the bride mates are situated Mrs. Everdeen walks out. She's smiling which is something that I haven't seen her do in many years. She looks nice, but I can't say she looks beautiful, because I'm almost eighteen and she's like fifty or something. The music stops and they begin their vows. I don't listen too much of them. I spend my time watching Reed. What does Prim like about him? He also spends his time watching me. Every time I look up he's staring at me. Finally the ceremony is over and we're free to leave. I sense a fight coming on between Reed and me. As I'm walking back into the house which is where they're doing the big dinner, I see a girl with long curly blonde hair walk inside.

I take off running, "Where are you going?" Rosalie shouts, but I don't answer. I follow her as best as I can. It's starting to get dark, but I don't care. She's not in the back yard, so she must have gone into the forest. I keep on running even though mu lungs hurt.

"Rory," says a sweet, gentle voice. I turn around and see her leaning against a tree. Her eyes are sparkling in the darkness, and her hair is blowing in the wind. She looks more beautiful than I even remember.

"Prim," I say and then start smiling, "Why weren't you at the wedding?" Is the first thing that comes out of my mouth. Stupid.

"I was, I watched it anyways," she whispers. I slowly take a step forward and then back.

"Can I hug you?" I ask. Stupid as well. She doesn't even respond she launches into my arms and wraps her arms around my neck. I can feel her tears on my neck.  
"You're taller," she says, "Much taller than me now."  
"Well you look older," I say, "In a good way, not like my mom old."

She giggles and I realize how much I missed that laugh, "I missed you."

She missed me? "So you don't hate me?"

"Rory, how could I hate you? I love you," she says. Does she mean love like family, or real love? I definitely love her like real love, but I don't ask her what her love means. I just stand there and hug her and cry.

"How are you?" I ask.

She pulls away, "I'm healthy," she says, "But not the same."

"Neither am I," I blurt out.

"Why?" she asks.

"Because I'm the one who called you. If I didn't call you then none of this would have happened," I say breaking down and sobbing, "It's my fault.

"Rory," she says stepping forward. She grabs my hands in her and looks me in the eye, "It's the drunk drivers fault. Not yours or Peeta's."

"You can hate me Prim. I deserve it. I deserve to be punished, look what I did to you!"  
"What? I'm alive, talking, walking," she says, "My only struggles are emotionally and it's between you and Reed."

"What do you mean?" I ask, "Me and Reed?"  
"I don't know who I like more. And I know he likes me," she tells me, "I don't know how you feel about me. But it's time I be honest, because if i don't say this then I might end up with the wrong person like my mom is right now!"

"You won't though. No matter who you end up with will make you happy, because no one deserves you. You deserve the perfect person and no one is perfect. No one can measure up to how pure and good you are. So no matter who you end up with Reed especially will be great!"

She shakes her head, "No, I want someone who I trust more than anyone. Someone who can always put a smile on my face, someone who makes me feel beautiful, and doesn't just tell me. I want someone who I can fight with, but still love them" she says wipping her tears, "Reed tells me I'm beautiful, but he never makes me feel it. I trust Reed with some things, but not with others, Reed can make me smile, but it's never for long. We never fight, because she thinks of me as weak."

"So who is this guy you are thinking of?" I ask.

"He probably doesn't like me," she says walking away.

I grab her hand and pull her towards me, "Well who is he anyways?"

"If you have to know it's you. I've thought about who I loved, and it's always been you. You probably don't think of me that way, but I don't care. You have to know. I've been in love with you since the first day I met you Rory," she says walking away. She loves me? Is this true? I have to be dreaming.

"Prim!" I shout running after her, "Why do you think that I wouldn't like you?"

"Have you ever said it?" She asks through her tears.

"I thought you didn't like me. You have Reed."

"Prim!"

"Reed?" she asks turning her attention from me to him. I see his silhouette in the darkness, "How did you find me?"

"I know you pretty well and plus I saw you leave and that Hawthorne boy run after you."  
"His name's Rory," she tells him in an angry tone.

"Are you crying?" he asks walking closer.

"No," she says as she brings her hand up to wipe her face.

"Well dinner is being served soon, and the first dance is coming so want to go back inside?" he asks offering his hand.

"No, I'm talking to Rory," she says and I step out of the darkness.

"Why are you talking to my girlfriend?" he asks me.

"I'm not," I say defensively.

"We aren't?" Prim asks.

"No, we are, but I mean. Just because you're dating doesn't mean she can't talk to other guys. Especially her best friend."

"Some friend. You didn't come to see her at all, and you were the one who caused her accident!" His words cut like knives and I walk over to punch him. However, Prim steps forward and slaps his face.

"Don't say his name every again you hear me. And don't say that it was his fault, because it wasn't. Also since we're here. We are done. I like someone else and I don't want to be accused of cheating. Don't talk to me anymore," she says firmly. I've never heard her talk to angry or mean before.

"I want the necklace back!" He says.

"I'm not wearing it right now. If you haven't noticed I'm wearing the necklace that Rory gave me for my birthday. He found it in the Hob when we were fourteen," she says. She then turns back and smiles at me, "You'll get it when you get it."

"Bitch," he says giving her the middle finger and then walking away. I expect her to cry harder, but for some reason she just laughs. She can't stop laughing and I'm looking at her thinking that maybe she's crazy.

"I'm done with this teenage drama," she says walking over to me and planting a kiss on my lips. It feels right and natural. I can see fireworks and I have an electricity running through my body. She pulls away, "So do you like me back. Or do you just kiss every girl like that?"

**If I get 30 reviews I'll update immediately. Also check out my new story Nothing Special. Under the name of ForeverMyDandelion. It's rated M for mild swearing and dark topics. No sex or the F word. Just sad, but please read it. **


	10. Too budy, very sorry

Hey guys,

I'm putting this story on hold, because I'm entering a very busy time, with my musical, dance, school, and basket-ball. I also haven't gotten that many reviews, so I assume that some people have lost interest. I have an idea for the story, but maybe I'll get an even better one. I'm sorry if this story has started getting bad. I don't know when I'll take it off hold. I'm sorry if you liked this story, but I'll focus on my other ones, that people seem to like more.

HungerGamesForevuh.


End file.
